


Forum Game

by lucidChthonia (liquidCitrus)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fake forum archive, Forum Posts, Gen, Misattributed quotes, Replay Value AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidCitrus/pseuds/lucidChthonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Infinity is one more than the number you're thinking of." | Please read the <span class="u">FAQ</span> and at least one <span class="u">Comprehensive Walkthrough</span> before asking any questions about game mechanics. | Native Sylph of Mind, currently in 8th session. | <span class="u">Sylphs Unite!</span> | <span class="u">Useful Links</span></em>
</p><p>Some people on the sburb.org forums play a forum game.</p><p>Only reason for the T rating is infiniteSkateboarder's swearing. (Guess who infinteSkateboarder is?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forum Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sburb Glitch FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340777) by [GodsGiftToGrinds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGiftToGrinds/pseuds/GodsGiftToGrinds). 



> Note: In the grand MSPA tradition I have misattributed all quotes. However, they're easily enough searchable.

_Note: This is an archive of a forum thread from the sburb.org unofficial fansite. Please go to the original thread to view full formatting and images._

\---------------------

sburb.org Unofficial Fansite Forums ==> Off-topic ==> Forum Games

Thread: Guess the Aspect from the Quote.

[1] 2 3 4 5 6 ... [>] | Jump to page [ ]

\---------------------

Originally posted by archaicSchooner, timestamp 40-2083619

> Here's a forum game for you guys, something to keep your heads busy while you're off dying for the umpteenth time.
> 
> Post a quote, the next people after you will guess the Aspect of whoever posted the quote, whoever guesses right gets to post the next quote. Usual rules: no tampering with your linear timetrav encryption to the forums, no peeking ahead or backwards to see or post answers, etc. (If you cheat just to win the ability to post the next quote, then you have no life.)
> 
> I'll start.
> 
> "I reject your reality and substitute my own!" - J.K. Rowling
> 
> \------
> 
> Titles: Sage of Time, Bane of Flow. Currently on 2nd run. | If you're a native Time player, join us at our message boards!

 

Originally posted by infiniteSkateboarder, timestamp 40-2083625

> I call bullshit, J.K. Rowling never said that.
> 
> That said, classic Rain attitude. Rain is the aspect of fuck-you-I-do-what-I-want, and frankly this quote positively screams of it.
> 
> \------
> 
> [cooldudeandstonerlou.jpg]

 

Originally posted by rhoticAlgorithm, timestamp 40-2083656

> You sure? Sounds more like Hope. Rejection is Hope's keyword.
> 
> \------
> 
> Former computational linguist. Now trapped in the game.

 

Originally posted by archaicSchooner, timestamp 40-2083719

> infiniteSkateboarder gets it right, he can have the next quote!
> 
> \------
> 
> Titles: Sage of Time, Bane of Flow. Currently on 2nd run. | If you're a native Time player, join us at our message boards!

 

Originally posted by infiniteSkateboarder, timestamp 40-2083734

> _[User was infracted for this post by lucidChthonia (moderator) because: All images must be under 400x400/5MB to accomodate small screens and slow connections. If you need to show a bigger image, use a thumbnail and clickthrough.]_
> 
>  
> 
> Yeaaaaaaaah!
> 
> [Guy-dancing.gif]
> 
> Okay, have one.
> 
> "Bad artists copy. Good artists steal." - Helen Keller
> 
> \------  
>  [cooldudeandstonerlou.jpg]

 

Originally posted by archaicSchooner, timestamp 40-2083739

> You didn't even make that one hard, did you? Obviously Mist.
> 
> \------
> 
> Titles: Sage of Time, Bane of Flow. Currently on 2nd run. | If you're a native Time player, join us at our message boards!

 

Originally posted by infiniteSkateboarder, timestamp 40-2083744

> As if Mist was ever that obvious. It's the element of indirection, after all.
> 
> Nice try, dumbass.
> 
>  
> 
> j/k you got it right, have the next quote.
> 
> \------
> 
> [cooldudeandstonerlou.jpg]

 

Originally posted by archaicSchooner, timestamp 40-2083751

> How about this one?
> 
> "From wonder into wonder existence opens." - Snoop Dogg
> 
> \------
> 
> Titles: Sage of Time, Bane of Flow. Currently on 2nd run. | If you're a native Time player, join us at our message boards!

 

Originally posted by lucidChthonia (moderator), timestamp 40-2083764

> Let me take a wild guess here. Dreams?
> 
> \------
> 
> "Infinity is one more than the number you're thinking of." | Please read the FAQ and at least one Comprehensive Walkthrough before asking any questions about game mechanics. | Native Sylph of Mind, currently in 8th session. | Sylphs Unite! | Useful Links

 

Originally posted by rhoticAlgorithm, timestamp 40-2083765

> Sounds like Dreams. Or Space. Or Sight.
> 
> Edit: ninja.
> 
> \------
> 
> Former computational linguist. Now trapped in the game.

 

Originally posted by archaicSchooner, timestamp 40-2083769

> Honestly, I was thinking Space, but Dreams and Sight work fine too, I'll give this one to rhoticAlgorithm, sorry LC.
> 
> \------
> 
> Titles: Sage of Time, Bane of Flow. Currently on 2nd run. | If you're a native Time player, join us at our message boards!

 

Originally posted by rhoticAlgorithm, timestamp 40-2083773

> Sure.
> 
> "The soul becomes dyed with the color of its thoughts." - Andrew Hussie
> 
> \------
> 
> Former computational linguist. Now trapped in the game.

 

\---------------------

[1] 2 3 4 5 6 ... [>] | Jump to page [ ]

sburb.org Unofficial Fansite Forums ==> Off-topic ==> Forum Games


End file.
